bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Today's News
Notable Dates Please leave comments at the talk page only. April 20th, 2009 Some new articles *User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * Heaven's Scorn * Broken Wings April 17th, 2009 Yay NEWS (finally....) * If you have noticed I have been gone for a bit but now I'm back yay! *crickets chirp*. But anyway I have been updating the Second Coming of Aizen Arc to a certain extent. Also some new characters to the arc would be the mysterious Espada Leader and Vampiro. * You may have noticed that some of the slots in the Fanon Seated Officers are being filled. This is by no means a way for me to stifle your creative process. I'm making some of these characters so that people can use them in their own fanon. However please do not over do them. By that I mean give them Bankai and super human powers, remember they are still lower ranked officers. Blackemo1 13:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) April 1st, 2009 As of now I am deleting this Wiki due to the lack of interest, I'm sorry eveyone but it's just not working out. We have very few articles and some of the content on here totally blows *remembers Naruto Fanon*, anyway this is the last week for this fanon. *Not that it matters anymore but the chapter Burning Desert is out.... * Goodybye everyone, on Friday at around 1 p.m this wiki will be deleted..... I am deeply sorry to all of you *cries* Blackemo1 14:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) March 30, 2009 Sorry that I haven't updated this page even though I tell you to check it (hypoctite) but anyway here is the News. * The Second Coming of Aizen Arc is almost to it''s 20th chapter! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lets give a big thanks to our mailer admin for sending out all the information on the site *claps*. * A new character on the site would be Ryota Sagushi who is of 5th Division. * Lastly if you want to be part of the Second Coming of Aizen Arc just ask. Don't start making characters and inserting them at your own will otherwise I have to delete them *grins*. Blackemo1 14:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) March 23, 2009 The Second Coming of Aizen Arc is heating up everyone!!! The war is starting soon and we don't know who is going to win. Already one captain has died and another is on the brink of death don't miss this weeks chapters. Blackemo1 14:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) March 19th, 2009 Please start using the forums people!!!!! Please discuss the Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, people have truly loved captain Ichiro and I think this character's influence on the site should be discussed. Blackemo1 14:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Blackemo1 13:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) March 18th, 2009 I got a captain's template and an Espad Template!!!! The Espada Template only applies to the Espada in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc (Do not use it if they are not part of that arc). If you want to make your own template just copy the template from the links provided below. * Template:Captains * Template:Fanon Espada Blackemo1 14:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) March 16th, 2009 Sorry for the lack of updates everyone I've been so busy * I'm extending the time for the voting on the chapters since I have been away for a while (A WEEK!!!). Also the chapters A White Forest of Evil and I Won't Cry are finished! The 8th Espada is introduced! Blackemo1 14:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) March 6th, 2009 The chapter Circus is out, next week the polls will be closed for the 2nd Second Coming of Aizen Arc Vote. Use the New Arc Chapter Vote III page to vote for the next set of chapters. Blackemo1 14:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) March 5th, 2009 The chapter The Judged; Tears Can't Save You is out now!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 16:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) March 4th, 2009 Yay it's another day on fanon! * Hakuro-chan is now an Admin for the site yay! She is the mailer admin which means she will be mailing you about upcoming events, and polls just in case some of you dont read this page "glares". * Remember that there are a few story Arcs going on right now the Second Coming of Aizen Arc (9 chapters so far), Return to Hueco Mundo arc (6 chapters so far), and the The Arrancar Five arc(1 full chapter with the 2nd under construction at the moment). * Remeber to vote for your favorite Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapter by clicking here polls close soon. * This is a message to admin ten tails, you can now update the captains image since Fujin's avatar is now up to date. Blackemo1 13:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) March 3rd, 2009 The Second Coming of Aizen Arc is under maintinence (clean-up) but it can still be viewed. Please make sure to vote for your favorite chapter here!!!. And also I need an Admin who manages pictures I already have a mailer admin and I will be posting a list of Admin jobs so no one forgets. Cyberweasel is our Category Manager and she gets pissed when you guys don't do it right. Blackemo1 13:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) March 2nd, 2009 Please check out the story Hole to Heaven! Blackemo1 12:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) February 27th, 2009 Lots of News for today so listen up everyone! :The vote for the New Arc Chapter Vote is now closed I have locked the page so no more voting!. Looks like the 3rd Chapter- The Gateway is the winner hooray everyone. For those of you who didn't vote shame on you! lol. However we will be having a 2nd vote for those readers who are enjoying the story thus far. Click here to vote on the chapters. :I need more admins for the site. I need one to manage the Today's News Page and another to be the User Mailer (They send out messages to the other users of the site). I really need those spots filled ASAP!! :Remember to check out the new Bleach chapter that came out today Blackemo1 12:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) February 26th, 2009 Please everyone go to Forum:Which is the Stronger Cero? and vote for which you think is stronger. Cero Oscuras or Gran Rey Cero? Vote now!! It is important to the site. Also, see List of Cero to create your own unique cero attacks. Ten Tailed Fox 16:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hi people I don't know how many people actually care but the new chapter Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo is finished please comment yay! Blackemo1 18:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Great news I Dance With Dead People also was finished today!!!!!!!!!!! (I had alot of free tome today). Blackemo1 20:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) February 25th, 2009 Another slow news day the polls for the new arc vote is till open till Friday so please vote!. So far the chapter The Gateway is winning. Blackemo1 14:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) February 24, 2009 Nothing really new today. My new Admins I need one of you to a Proofreader Admin and one of you to be a Picture Admin. Lastly make sure to vote for your favorite Second Coming of Aizen Arc vote here Blackemo1 14:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) February 23, 2009 You have two new Admins Cyberweasel and Ten Tails YAY!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Make sure to rate all articles you come across! Seriously do it! Blackemo1 19:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) February 20th, 2009 looks like I'm not taking a break as I already started working on the new story right after I read the new Bleach this morning. Also we need to thank Cyberweasel for he outstanding dedication to the site and catagorizing the pages. Blackemo1 14:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) February 19th, 2009 The Gateway is finished I'm taking a break tommorow haha please enjoy the story. Blackemo1 15:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Since three stories have been completed about the Second Comming of Aizen Arc I'm having a poll. Under my Talk Page will be a link where you can vote for which chapter you like the most. Just place your signature in the correct spot please. Polls will close next Friday so invite people to come and read. Blackemo1 20:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) February 18th, 2009 Today we are having a big news update so listen up! First of all I would like to congradulate the memberes of this wiki for a job well done. Back when i was a contributor to the Naruto Fanon Wiki people got out of control and kept godmodding so I am glad to see that is not happening here and I'm hoping that trend continues. Also as you all know I am the one who created the new story arc the Second Coming of Aizen Arc which already has two chapters produced! Since I created the arc I would like to ask everyone that if you plan on joining that specific RP that you check with me first. Don't worry I don't plan on rejecting your ideas. The only reason I ask this is so that if we need to tweek things we can do that. Things such as the New Fanon Espada MUST be dicussed with me before the idea can be established. So if there are any questions or concerns just leave me a message on my talk page and I should respond shortly. Also I don't intend on messing with other peoples characters so please come to me with ideas so we can add your creations into the storyline. Please Rate all articles you come across and use the talk pages to dicuss things. Especially rate the articles of the New Arc as it is oour main project right now. Make sure to read the excellent article made by Cyberweasel about Godmodding as that is the last thing I want on here! Lastly while I have no problem with pics from other site most of us do prefer using the Gaia Avatar Creator to create our character. Ok thats the news for today!Blackemo1 14:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) February 17th, 2009 Sorry that we haven't updated this page much >_< I hope everyone had a great Valentines Day! Just to let everyone know we have started a new story line called the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Please make note that if you want to be part of this arc you must check with me of Dr.Ayzen or Cyberweasel as we are the main ones running it. The chapters should be finished by Friday or Saturday of each week but it might take longer depending on the circumstances. Blackemo1 14:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Haha turns out I cut this chapter short so it's ready for everyone to view haha Blackemo1 18:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) February 3rd, 2009 The character of the month will be my own character of the month Ren Yamatoro!!! Also please try getting more people on this fanon!!! Blackemo1 15:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) January 28th, 2009 I'm starting a new arc called the Second Comming of Aizen Arc (Aizen isn't comming back from the dead). Aizen had an apprentice and now Zukia Tojiro along with two other captains need to venture into Hueco Mundo with him. I'm going to need people to develop some Espada along with some ideas for character who will participate in this arc so msg me. Blackemo1 15:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) January 22nd, 2009 I know it's late in the day but I just wanted to remind everyone to invite friends to the fanon. Ther are also towo new fanon characters Tobikuma and Zeczenski na Timbrda so CHECK THEM OUT!!! Blackemo1 21:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) January 21st, 2008 This wikia has been rather dead lately but I wanna change this quickly. I want everyone to invite theri friends to join this wiki and make it grow. I am also an Admin on Naruto Fanon and I have to say I feel like a father. When it first started about two years ago it felt like it was gonna be a total flop now it has close to 3,000 articles (not all of it is great but thats beside the point). So users invite your friends and tell them to join the sensation. However I would like to address some ground rules. * NO GODMODDING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate that so much no SUPER strong characters that can defeat anyone in one blow. I hate to point it out but we already have one from Naruto Fanon invading this site and doing the same thing again and YOU know who you are. * Think simple people, too many people want to include their character in every story. That is annoying, other people want to be included don't make you character so complicated and full of crap. The more you add to a character the more effort it takes the creator to maintain the balance. While Ichigo is the main character in Bleach the other characters have their own stories that dont involve Ichigo or at least only a little bit. * Don't make a bunch of members from the same clan so not 100 Kurosakis and Kuchkis, that personally tics me off to no end. We had the same problem on the NAruto wikia and now we have like a million freaking Uchihas!!! Please for the love of God don't do this. * Please RATE all articles you come across! * Check the Today's News Page often. * Upload images with caution. In other words dont get pics of people from other animes, it just looks rather stupid to get a picture of Sasuke and pass him off as another character. The best thing to do is to go to Gaia Dream Avatar and make an avatar. It may look chesey but it works. * Please use the talk pages to your advantage, just do not vandalize and put crap on there or hate messages otherwise I ban you. So if you hate our president, hate gays, religous preferences and other stuff to insult then I dont want to hear it. If you have any questions let me know. Oh and my articles primarley deal with the 5th Division with the Captain being Zukia Tojiro (same name as the main character on Naruto Fanon wiki lol), so please check him out and tell me what you think. Blackemo1 14:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) November 27th, 2008 It's Thanksgiving for me and my American colleges here on the Bleach Fanon. As for the activity on the site...its rather dull. >_< For anyone interested, there is a giant tournament beginning on December 14th. Please go to; Tournament:First Shinigami Word Tournament, for more information. Thats all for today. Happy Thanksgiving!!!Ten Tailed Fox 16:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) November 26th, 2008 Hello everyone and welcome to the first Today's News Post for the Bleach Fanon Wikia! I am User:Ten Tailed Fox and I will be reporting all your news until further notice. There isn't much to report today, but I encourage everyone to help make this site bigger by working on your articles to the best of your abilities. * One thing though: Each month I will name a character to symbolize the month. This month is ICHIGO month. Starting in December I will find a FANON character on this site that has quality and isn't too powerful and name it the character of that month. There is only eleven months that do not have characters assigned to them, so you have eleven chances to make an awesome character to have a month named after! ^_^ * Those select eleven will be known by everyone on the site as the Legendary Juuichi or Legendary Eleven. So make your characters high quality, believable and personalized and you will have a good shot at getting a position. Thats all for today and Good Luck! Ten Tailed Fox 18:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News